Uneinigkeit
by Fraulein-juujun
Summary: Knives hears from the "family". "Wir kommen aus die Hoelle"... More than two sentient plants roam the planet, and all of them have skeletons in the closet...


Hallo, hallo! Wow, I've been meaning to write this for a LONG ASS time! Behold my new inspiration! It is RAMMSTEIN! Yeah, so a few of these may be chapters with song quotes, you know the number…Actually, I just really like German….and yes I realize there's more to Germany than RAMMS+EIN…So don't yell at me! I'll just tell back anyway….ahhh okay I realize you clicked on the link to read the story, so here we are, my lovely viewers…..

Title: Uneinigkeit (Discord)

Rating: Mature (Not right now, but this will change )

Pairings: A lot! Uh….KxOC, LxOC, MiddiexOC….Vxsomebody….WxW?

Summary: Knives hear from the family…"Wir kommen aus die Hölle" ("We have come from Hell"). A few of these plants are diseased. And yes I am very sick….

Uneinigkeit 

_Kapitel Eins: die Zeit_

It had been many years since the final battle, the quarrels that followed. Millions Knives pondered his situation. He weighed options in his analytical mind.

"All these immaculate conceptions I will never perpetuate", mused the plant. It had been too long.

"Upwards from five hundred years".

Knives surveyed the all-too-familiar chamber he was currently haunting. A bed made of deeply auburn wood, dressed in black satin sheets. The bed linens lay as a mass of confusion—left untouched for over half a millenium. A closet in the corner housed precious few garments, and all the same color. On the southernmost wall, a mirror hung. The thing had been cracked on a tumultuous evening in the distant past, yet Knives remembered. The air was thick with dust and mystique.

The room was a time capsule, a page from the still small tome that was Gunsmoke's history. It held all the exactness of a place in Knives's memoriesof that time before time was true.

Because after Legato marched ever so obediently to his death, Knives had made sure never to be concerned with the human again, not that he had ever been.

Ever….

Yet now, he found thoughts of his late servant creeping into his consciousness. Before he even knew, the span of time behind him had produced feelings of regret for the slave's disposal.

"He had been quite useful, actually. Devoted. Legato embodied devotion even as his subordinates began to question," Knives said aloud, thoughtfully. His own voice startled him. He spoke sparingly now, as there were few beings with which he wished to converse vocally.

But sometimes he had to speak, if only to remind him of that sound in his voice, any voice that is impossible to regenerate in the mind.

"I am not mourning", Knives thought blatantly.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock at the door.

"Knives-sama," came the small trembling of the silvery voice, "Please let me give you sustenance".

Knives did not turn as the chamber's door opened, nostalgia's spell broken. He smiled gently as his thoughts flowed over the new subject of his intruder. She was by looks no more than nineteen, though her looks did not display her true age. With straight, silky black hair, elegantly sloped eyes and soft lips, she was very obviously of Japanese decent. She stood a small woman, hidden for large periods during the day by long black dresses and black coverings, and in the night by black sheets and white flesh. Knives's flesh.

Knives imagined the look he knew graced her delicate face, always a helpless and frightened gaze, her full lips perpetually parting and closing as though she were always deciding not to speak at the last moment. Her eyes were so shy and bright, usually downcast, if anyone even glanced towards her submissive form. Knives turned to her slowly, enjoying the girl's effeminate appearance.

"Please, master. Someone has sent you a few letters. The writer believes they will be quite to your interest", the woman said lightly, her tone making it seem that she had to force out every syllable, as usual.

Knives allowed himself the leisure of stabbing her form with his intense, loathsome stare, delighting in the way she averted her eyes, quivering under the superior being's feigned animosity. Knives laughed softly.

"Arashi", he said. The name fell from his lips quite carelessly.

"Accompany me to read these letters."

"Hai, Knivesu-sama", responded Arashi obediently.

Knives turned suddenly, catching his servant off guard. She stared meekly up at him.

"You're so frightened…so controllable", he said.

Knives stole out of the room, disregarding his doting on the past from earlier entirely.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Looking upon the smooth paper of the letters one last time, Knives's features changed abruptly, as Arashi watched. The plant's eyes went from indifferent to being filled with amazement completely.

The letters slid from his fingers onto the cold metal underfoot. He motioned to them before passing Arashi in his jaunty walk out of the room.


End file.
